Under the proposed effort, an implantable telemetry transmitter will be developed for the chronic monitoring of blood pressure, ECG, and temperature in mice and other comparably-sized rodents. The main focus of the project is the development of an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) for the transmitter electronics, with the capability of sensing multiple physiological signals, while achieving goals for size, weight, reliability, measurement stability, and operating lifetime. By incorporating an ASIC, the transmitter will be fully programmable in vivo, with operating modes and power-saving features that will permit its long- term use for multiply-housed animals. The project will also develop a small pressure sensing catheter, an improved packaging method, and a device to program the transmitter in vivo. Successful completion of the proposed research will result in an important tool for biomedical researchers involved in whole animal physiology. The conceptual design is an outgrowth of the applicant's existing base of telemetry products for laboratory animals. As a product, the telemetry system developed will be integrated into the applicant's existing distribution channels, which currently services 725 customers in 30 countries. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The device will provide a reliable, cost-effective tool for widespread application in the pharmaceutical industry as a means of using sophisticated mouse models for evaluating new pharmaceuticals. It will also have commercial application in other areas of biomedical research, which blood pressure measurements are required from laboratory animals, including pharmaceutical industries, academic institutions, and government labs world-wide.